


The lost girls

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Jane and Maura are on vacation in Maine, but as Maura has read the map wrong they end up in Storybrooke. Asking for direction for a gas station they run into Regina and Emma and Maura decides to try out a hypotheses when it comes to the Mayor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The lost girls

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I've seen a lot of pictures on SwanQueen and Rizzles online, so I thought I would give it a try, hope it is not all bad or OC.

**_The lost girls_ **

"Admit it, Maura we are lost," Jane growled loudly. Clearly they had to be, they were in the middle of nowhere and nowhere near a city. There seemed to be nothing but forest there. 

"No, no, if we drive through here…oh no," said the other woman, looking at the map she was holding.

"What, Maura what?" Jane asked in a sharp tone.

"We drove wrong a while back," the other woman blushed, seeing they should have taken left a few miles back instead of a right.

"Maura! And we are soon out of gas," said Jane annoyed, not to mention she was hungry. They hadn't stopped for anything to eat after they continued to drive that morning. Now it was nearing one in the afternoon

"There should be something around here, a house at least. See there a sign," said Maura pointing ahead.

"Good job Colombo. Storybrooke, never heard of that before," Jane commented , rolling her dark eyes at her friend for pointing out the obvious. Not thinking more off it she drew over the city line.

"This is odd," Maura concluded.

"What is?" said Jane seeing her puzzled face.

"There shouldn't be a town here. It is not on any maps I can find, and there is no place called Storybrooke," said Maura, still puzzled. She had looked at the map in her hands and then gotten online by her cell.

"Well there is, a small town see, or are we hallucinating?" Jane made a gesture out of the car window.

"No, but…" Maura looked around as they drove into the town. Clearly it was there.

"I don't care. I am parking the car, we are getting a bite to eat, then gas and we are leaving," said Jane and did just that. She parked and got out near a sidewalk and got out, slamming the door shot. Maura did too, but in a way that was more ladylike.

"Don't be like this at least it is a nice break from work even if we get late to Augusta," said Maura. Jane just shrugged walking in her regular manly way towards the diner in town. Maura shook her head walking after fast; she could run in her heels she just didn't feel like it. She was just about to go inside after Jane when she heard two women arguing and turned to watch. More out of curiosity than anything else. A what looked to be a powerful brunette in a black power suit and green shirt, and a blonde, in blue jeans and a black and white striped top. She noticed a sheriff star on the top of her jeans. Good she thought maybe she could ask them where in town the gas station was, that would please Jane. Slowly she walked over and said, "Excuse me for interrupting!"

Both turned to look at her with surprised eyes. The brunette eyed her up and down before she said, "Yes."

"Could you please tell me where the nearest gas station in town is? You see my friend Jane and I we drove wrong way and now we are lost and without fuel," Maura hated that she was now feeling intimidated. She usually didn't feel that way around anyone, still she did when it came to this brunette. 

"Wow wait, you guys just drove straight into town?" Emma asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I don't see why that should be hard. I mean all taken in consideration when you do have a car, which we do, you drive places. I however have never seen this town on a map," said Maura.

"I thought that you…" the blonde looked at the brunette wish skeptical eyes.

"I've been ill lately so my defense has been down," Regina said in sharp tone Emma would not go against. Instead she turned to the other woman that seemed very confused. She smiled sweetly and pointed to the right, saying, "Gas station is in that direction."

"Very well, thank you for your help," said Maura polite, slowly walking back to the diner. Regina however seemed intrigued by her and followed her asking, "Excuse me, I didn't catch you name."

"Maura Isles, I'm a medical examiner back home," said Maura holding out her hand.

"Regina Mill's, Mayor of this town," said the other woman, shaking it.

"That is strange," said Maura, looking at her.

"What is?" Regina wanted to know. She saw nothing strange about it.

"Well Regina the name means queen, means whoever your parents were most likely wanted to become something great. Mills on the other hand goes way back to persons living near a mill, but there are rarely millers around, or any castles in the state so I don't see how you can be associated with either being royal or a mill," Maura finished.

"Well I am not born here, but in a land far away, where my mother was a miller's daughter and my father a prince," she said in a superior way. She was wondering why she gave away this information so freely to a woman she had never seen in her life before, then again she hated when people were so on the spot about her.

Maura looked at her seeming puzzled before she contemplated, "There is something familiar about you, but I can't place it."

"Maura would you stop bothering her and get over here so we can order," Jane said in a harsh tone, and so she did. Regina looked at her friend frowning as she saw the dark-haired woman, her hair loose and mess much like Emma's always was, she was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a grey T. It was like looking at another version of Emma. She could hear Maura say, "I was only being polite, and I did find a gas station."

"Why am I not surprised," she heard a groan as Emma came up beside her saying, "Seeing something you like?"

"Have you gone and lost it now!" Regina said, rolling her dark eyes, walking towards the door. Emma just shook her head as she walked over to the counter. Once she had ordered her hot chocolate she walked over to the newcomers and said, "I never got to introduce myself, but sheriff Emma Swan."

"Jane Rizzoli, detective on vacation. This annoying woman is medical examiner Maura Isles," said Jane and shook her hand. Maura gave her a look, but shook Emma's hand saying, "It's a pleasure, Emma."

"Likewise so where are you guys heading?" said Emma curiously.

"Augusta if we can get there, Maura's idea," said Jane, nodding towards the other woman.

"Oh so you are a couple?" Emma asked with a smile.

"We are trying it out, aren't we Jane?" said Maura, making Jane blush and nod, taking a sip of her coffee. Maura turned her attention towards the sheriff asking, "How about you and the Mayor, are you a couple. I heard you debating over Henry, I assume he is your son."

"We a couple, like hell. No she is his adoptive mother, I her biological, we've been through a wild ride lately and now we are working out who has him when," said Emma with a laugh.

"I do find that hard to believe due to certain facts," said Maura. Her friend and partner said, "What facts Maura, we've been in town for like five minutes."

"Evidence one the way she is clearly eye sexing you, evidence two the way she was eyeing our table before she left she is clearly gay and she know we can be competition and evidence three the way she left she knew you would look after her, which you did," said Maura.

"Eye sexing what are you talking about? She hates me even after we rescued our son together," said Emma frustrated.

"You are wrong and I can prove it," said Maura.

"You are mad!" said Emma, frowning at the other woman.

"Just how are you going to prove it, humor me," said Jane, frowning also.

"By making a move on Emma, feel her up and kiss her in her presence. I can guarantee she will not be able to stand it," said Maura.

"Wow, wow, wow, what?" Emma was shocked beyond reason.

"Well she is always right. Couldn't hurt to try," said Jane with a shrug.

"What is in it for me?" said Emma.

"If I am right a sexual encounter with the mayor, if I am wrong some good kissing from me. So where is the city hall?" asked Maura. Being the mayor that seemed like the logical place for her to be, considering the time of day she most likely would be working.

"You want to do this now?" Emma quirked a brow.

"I don't see why not," again Jane shrugged; she was helping herself with the food that had just been served. Emma shrugged thinking this was crazy but as she did find the other woman attractive she figured why not. In any case she had nothing to lose.

* * *

Regina was going over her papers, work, work, bills and oh yes more work, how very boring and frustrating. Not to mention the two women that had rolled into town what was she going to do with them. She groaned loudly in dismay. It was her own fault though for not yet be strong enough after saving Henry. Her powers needed more time to regain. She turned another page when she heard Emma's laughter downstairs, outside. She turned and got up in less than a second, walking over to the window only to see Emma and Maura far below. Her hand caressing Emma's arm as she leaned into whisper something in Emma's ear, she nodded and Maura came closer, kissing her and kissing her good. Someone was kissing her Emma, someone other than her. Regina saw red, not that she had made a move, but… And on her territory this would not do. Not at all.

She was fuming now; she could feel the fire coming from her hands in pure anger, a fireball shooting against her office door making it go up in smoke. Her heels clicking hard against the floor as she walked downstairs and outside. This was her town and Emma was her… Well technically her nothing. But as she still considered her to be someone she desired, only one rule applied; no one ever should mess with her things. Damn the fool who even tried. She approached them saying, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Trying a hypotheses and by the looks of it I was right?" Maura said, removing herself from Emma. Was she imagining things when she saw fire in one of her hands? Clearly that would be impossible.

"What hypotheses would that be, Dr. Isles," Regina asked through grid teeth.

"Only that you clearly want Emma," said she with a shrug.

"Don't be absurd," Regina shook it off.

"Then why are you upset?" Maura asked.

"Because you can do it elsewhere in my garden if you have to do it," said Regina, her eyes was almost shooting sparks now. Maura was holding Emma's hand still, the hand of her….she had just been kissing and now…

"We can always do that, come along Emma," said she dragging Emma with her. Emma gave her a foolish grin and was about to walk away with her when Regina resigned and said, "Wait."

"Why for?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Dr. Isles a moment," she said, making Maura let go of Emma's hand and back away. A smiled graced her lips of a short second. Regina walked over to her, daring to lean over and whisper in Emma's ear so Maura wouldn't hear, "Because I have feelings for you and it drives me up the wall to see you with someone else. Why else would I be this upset, why else would I be upset over Graham and Neal ad Hook for that matter."

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "So you love me after all?"

"Yes, so please don't fool around with anyone else," Regina whispered. Emma could feel her grip tighten around her wrist and her skin burn, as Regina let go and walked away she saw a burn. The odd thing was that he skin was already healed fully. It was in shape of an apple formed as a heart with a crown around. Clearly property of the queen. She sighed, letting her hand stroke over it, wondering why she would do just that. She would have stayed in any case if she had told her she was hers, which clearly now she was.

Maura saw Regina had held around her wrist what seemed hard and asked to have a look. Once she saw the mark, she asked, "Burned and healed in seconds, how did she manage that?"

"I have no idea other than she is powerful in many ways," said Emma with a shrug.

"But you cannot burn someone by the use of your hand; it is in every way impossible. You need tools for that to happen and as far as I could she wasn't carrying anyone," said Maura puzzled.

"Well she wouldn't need tools to brand or kill for that matter," it slipped from Emma's lips without thinking.

"You are saying she is a murderer?" Dr. Isles asked shocked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you who she is, so let's just get back to your partner," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Wait the name of this town it is Storybrooke right?" said the other woman, trying to work it out in her head. It had to be a logical explanation.

"Yeah so?" Emma said with a shrug.

"I know where I've seen her before," she said with a triumphant smile. It was all clear now. Or so she thought.

"I'm so not following," said Emma confused walking into the diner. They sat down next to Jane and Maura said, "You will never believe what I have come to conclude."

"Which is what?" Jane asked, thinking, 'Oh boy.'

"I know now why this town isn't on any map, because in theory it doesn't exist," said Maura excited.

"Sorry now you lost me," said Jane confused, by looking at Emma she seemed equally confused.

"Storybrooke from the name storybook, Regina dark hair and all she has to be the evil queen. I knew I'd seen her before, in my Fairy tale book as a child, only she is far more beautiful in person. She said her parents wanted her to be queen and was not from here. She is from their land where the Fairy tales are. The border it would be protected by magic, but as she for some reason isn't as strong as she should be they are down. Meaning all in this town are Fairy tale creatures. Oh my Gosh there is prince Charming," she said as Charming just walked in the door.

"And you are basing this on?" said Jane, thinking Maura was way off on this. Even if the man that had walked inside the door and was now at the counter was quite handsome, wasn't it a stretch to call him prince charming. Even for Maura that now looked both excited and dreamy.

"All I said fit and this." Maura showed her the burn on Emma's wrist. "It was made within seconds and it is grown nicely already," she said, holding it so Jane could see.

"Apple and a crown," said Jane surprised.

"The evil queen," said Maura as Charming came over to their table and said, "Hi Emma, are you coming to the station after lunch. Who are you?"

"They are lost, just need gas and then they are on their way. Will be there in not long, is my or mom's turn to cook dinner?" she asked him. They usually took turns on it, but as she had left before her mother she had forgot to ask.

"Your mother implied it to be you," he said with a shrug.

"Alright, see you in not long, dad," she said. He made a gesture goodbye and Jane said, "You are wrong, Snow and Charming never had a child and neither did Cinderella and Charming."

"You are both wrong, dad was never with Cinderella, she is with Prince Thomas and mom and dad did get a kid me, and I have one as well as you know," said Emma in a matter of fact way. No use denying it now. Clearly for some reason or another this woman was right.

"Which you share with the evil queen," said Maura with a quirk.

"It is complicated, now if you will excuse me," she said with a smile and got up to leave when she remembered something and said, "Stay as long as you like, but never speak of this town when you leave."

"No one would believe it in any case," said Maura, Jane shook her head, still trying to piece it together. Either the world had gone crazy or Maura was

* * *

"This is fascinating don't you think," said Maura when they walked down the street not long after.

"What is?" Jane asked her back.

"Fairy tale creatures in the modern world, just like you and me," she said excited.

"I do suppose so," she agreed, walking past the city hall she heard Regina crying out in passion some widows above ground. Someone for sure was getting their needs filled.

"Wonder if she ever would have admitted her feelings if we hadn't come and disturbed their lives," said Jane and smiled at Maura.

"Not likely, she is too proud, so shall we find the gas station and be on our way?" Maura asked.

"I suppose so," said Jane, hearing how a loud Regina reached her edge made her want Maura. As soon as they got to the hotel if they didn't get lost again.

* * *

When they were finally leaving town Maura cast a glimpse back seeing how the sign magically vanished. She sighed, it would have been interesting to stay longer and learn more, for the sake of the small town she knew it was better to be protected of at any cause.

She and Jane did keep their promise though, they didn't tell anyone about the small town, and every year around Christmas they would get a card from Emma and Regina getting a small update on life in the year that had passed. After all without them as Regina later admitted they would not have been a couple. Maura would never get just how they could get a letter with no stamp or anything; she just figured it was magic. Regina was after all the evil Queen; she would never learn that the older woman every year went into town to deliver it. At least not until they met one year quite coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
